paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in a Disaster
Summary As the first part to merge Pups in a Disaster with Pups in a Hunt (in that order) under one huge-movie/special episode called Pups on a Hunt, I have decided to rewrite Pups in a Disaster in story form. Why? Well, it expresses more of my feelings and emotions, and just feels a damn lot better to do so! If you want, I would appreciate a nice little comment of your opinion on this merging stories move. Thanks y'all! Story Chapter 1 It was an average day in the coastal town of Adventure Bay: cloudless blue sky, mild temperatures and the seagulls. Yes the seagulls. The population of these ocean-loving birds dotted literally everywhere, including Mr. Porter's café, Captain Turbot's boat "The Flounder" and the majestic gables of City Hall. Yet however overwhelming it was, it still remained an average day. Dusk was coming. The sky dimmed to a dull grey. Storm clouds rolled in like angry knights, demanding attention and awe with booms and flashes. The Chinook winds picked up, blowing away stray litter all over the place. Kids scurried indoors, businesses closed for the day and the harbor life came to an uncommon cease. The whole of Adventure Bay seemed to be cowering in the shadows of the upcoming violent weather. Only one structure still managed to remain confident. The Lookout, home to the protectors of Adventure Bay, the PAW Patrol. It was short and stump, like a steel-grey French baguette, which impaled a donut-shaped control center. A team of six genetically-modified puppies of various breeds, trained to assist in local emergencies and provide a good role model for the town. Led by a child prodigy, a young boy by the name of Ryder, they were Adventure Bay's saviors. At night, presumably around eight, the Pups were off-duty, free to do whatever they pleased. Playing tug-of-war, receiving pampering from the nearby salon or stuffing themselves with treats were just some of the many possibilities. However, one Pup chose to remain to his job. And that puppy was a handsome German Sheppard and a specialist in policing and spying, Chase. The Pup paced around the circular area of the control center, monitoring the masses of whirring computers and machinery. Well, more like looking, since he had no idea what their functions were. That knowledge was more reserved for his fellow engineer comrade, Rocky. But nevertheless, Chase had to look responsible. Ryder was on a trip to visit his parents, which he allegedly said he hadn't seen in years. Before leaving, he kindly assigned each of the puppies a day to guard the Lookout. Tonight, you guessed it, Chase was the emcee. The thunder got louder. A whole lot louder. Chase flapped down his ears in annoyance, no use. The light show put by the lighting looked like a bland version of the Fourth of July firework, a dazzling display of yellow, yellow and more yellow. Rain splattered against the Plexiglas windows, threatening to shatter the entire thing and let the elements of the outside run loose. Beep! Beep! Beep! How Chase heard that against the thunderous rumbling outside was unknown. But his Army-grade hearing never failed him. He raced over to the main monitor, the same one Ryder used Did you like this story? Yes! No! Do you like this new Pup, Talon? Yes! No! Would you approve if Talon was accepted into the PAW Patrol? Yes! No! Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Category:Dogs Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Sad Category:Funny